Kafusubotan kyuubi
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Naruto no fue el único que nació, su hermana gemela Naruko también nación en ese día, las dos con el poder del Kyuubi demostraran a la aldea lo equivocado sobre ellos, siendo el primer gemelos en ser Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

Una hora había pasado desde el ataque del Kyubi, los ninjas de Konoha revisaron los parámetros del lugar para encontrar supervivientes del ataque, cuando escucharon un llanto, los ninjas que escucharon no dudaron en ir al lugar y apareció otro llanto, confundiéndolo aun más, al llegar no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y a continuación con tristeza, ya que encontraron el cuerpo del 4 hokage muerto, junto con su mujer y dos bebes.

"¿Qué hace la esposa del cuarto Hokage con él?" Salto unos de los ninjas de Konoha.

"No lo sé, pero lo que estoy seguro es que esos dos criaturas tiene el kyubi en su interior por el sello que tiene en sus estómagos" hablo otros de los ninjas

"Entonces debemos eliminarlo" miro el ninja a los recién nacido sacando su Katana, cuando una mano le agarra por la muñeca y lo manda contra el suelo con fuerza.

"Si algunos de vosotros tocáis a esas criaturas conoceréis mi ira" hablo Hiruzen Sarutobi muy enojado.

"Tercer Hoka..hokage ¿Por qué?" preguntaron los ninjas confundidos.

"Esos bebes son unos héroes al sellar el kyubi en ellos" recogió a las criaturas en sus viejos brazos "todo lo que es relacionado con el kyubi será de alto secreto y cualquiera que rompa conocerá porque soy considerado el dios ninja" sin más se fue del lugar para llevar a un lugar seguro a los bebes.

Pasaron 4 años del ataque del kyubi, en la aldea de Konoha dos niños rubios corrían por sus vidas, ya que eran perseguidos por un grupo de aldeanos enojados, cada año en esas fechas era lo mismo pero en esta ocasión era distinta. Un aldeano lanzo una piedra que alcanzo a unos de los niños dejando inconsciente, el otro al verlo fue en su ayuda. Sin embargo recibió un golpe por la espalda por parte de los otros aldeanos, al ser pillado, el niño limito a abrazar a su hermano intentando protegerlo sin mucho éxito, porque los golpe venia de todas direcciones, el niño que tenía el pelo más largo sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando vio por un segundo estar delante de una gran jaula, sin más sus ojos azules volvieron rojos, su pupila se afino como un gato y sus colmillos sobresalieron.

"¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!" grito demostrando que era una niña por su tono de voz, haciendo que los aldeanos cayeran al suelo por la fuerza del grito.

"Ella es el monstruo" hablo el aldeano que agarro un palo con fuerza para golpear a la pequeña, pero es bloqueada por la niña.

"He dicho que nos deje en ¡PAZ!" volvió gritar haciendo que el aldeano saliera volando por los aires.

Sin decir más los aldeanos cogieron piedras para lanzar a los niños, la niña hacia lo posible para proteger a su hermano cuando vio como un kunai iba directa a su frente, la pequeña se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que tenía un ataque de un ninja.

"¿Qué hacéis?" pregunto un Anbu en el tejado mientras tenia a los dos rubios entre los brazos, mientras la niña estaba aun en shock por lo ocurrido.

"Eso me gustaría saber" apareció el Tercer Hokage muy enojado.

"Nosotros solo queremos eli…"no pudo continuar el aldeano al estar rodeados de Anbus

"Tengo que recodar que estos niños están bajo mi protección" Miro el Hokage mas enojado.

"No ha visto como está la niña, es un monstruo" salto otro de los aldeanos.

"Yo solo he visto a una niña defender a su hermano de unos criminales" sin decir nada más el hokage dio la orden de arresto.

Al termina el asunto, el anciano y el Anbu, que cargaban los niños, se fueron a la torre Hokage. Cuando llego Hiruzen se agacho quitando el sombrero para estar a la altura de la niña que aun estaba en los brazos del Anbu, aún tenía la rabieta ya que daba pequeño gruñido.

"Tranquila, ya paso todo, debería sentirte orgullosa de proteger a tu hermano" hablo el Tercer Hokage abrazando a la niña para tranquilizarla.

Al sentir el abrazo, la niña lo devolvió, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Vamos, esta no es la Naruko Uzumaki que conozco" dijo intentando el anciano en animarla.

"Pe..Pero ¿Qué hemos hecho para tratarnos así?" pregunto la niña "¿fue porque nacimos?" pregunto Naruko mirando al Hokage.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que colmo el vaso para Hiruzen, sin más se levanto y se dirigió al escritorio, saco un pergamino y escribió, al termina se lo entrego al Anbu, este al leer de que se trataba se quedo mudo y miro al anciano, el hokage sabia que tipo de miraba era aunque tuviera su máscara puesta y afirmo, haciendo que el Anbu dejara al niño en manos del anciano antes de irse.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Naruko mirando a su hermano.

"Claro que está bien, tu hermano Naruto se despertara en poco tiempo" dijo antes de que la puerta del despacho se rompa en mil trozos.

"VIEJO ¿QUE DEMONIOS PIENSA?" grito Tsunade con el pergamino en una mano y en la otra tenia sujetado el Anbu que solo limito a suspirar, porque lo venia venir la reacción de la sannin.

"Como dice en el pergamino, te pongo a cuidado de estos niños" respondió el hokage dejando a Naruto en brazos de Tsunade.

"Lo siento pero tengo mis propios problemas" contesto la mujer mirando a otro lado.

"Hazlo por ella, recuerdo que dijiste que Kushina era para ti una hija, ¿crees que ella podría descansar en paz viendo como sufren sus hijos?" susurro Hiruzen a su ex alumna para que solo la mujer lo escuchara, ella al mirar el estado del niño y la palabras del hokage provoco que mordiera levemente su labio inferior.

"Solo cuatro año y medio, ni un año más, después me iré de la aldea" respondió la sannin soltando el Anbu y agarrando el brazo de Naruko para llevarla, pero la niña mira algo asustada "no te preocupes te cuidare bien" sonrió Tsunade haciendo que la niña mirara al Hokage y este daba el visto nuevo, haciendo que Naruko aceptara irse con la sannin.

"¿Está seguro de esto? Yo podría cuidarlo" Pregunto el Anbu preocupado por los niños.

"No puedes Kakashi, eres un Anbu y por eso está casi sin tiempo para dedicar en su cuidado, además Tsunade es la mujer más fuerte de toda Konoha por lo que los ciudadanos se lo pensara dos veces antes de hacerle daño, pero antes investiga de quien era el Kunai" ordeno el Hokage, haciendo que Kakashi se fuera del lugar.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó y miro al techo, le parecía extraño, no recordaba que el techo estuviera tal alto, al levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama muy grande y en ella estaba su hermana gemela Naruko durmiendo tranquilamente, lo único que recordaba era que estaba huyendo de los aldeanos, suspiro el rubio, cada año era igual, le perseguían durante todo el día pero esta vez era distinto, porque los aldeanos tenía intenciones de hacer daño, el motivo, no lo sabía.

"Buenos días" dijo Naruko bostezando y estirando los brazos.

"Buenas, ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"El abuelo nos mando con una mujer, parece que no le agrado lo que paso ayer" explico Naruko temblando un poco por la experiencia.

"¿Está bien?"Miro el niño preocupado, mientras la niña afirmaba con la cabeza "¿Quién es esa mujer?" Naruto intento cambiar de tema.

"Su nombre es Tsunade" paro al notar un olor en el ambiente "hermano ¿esta oliendo lo mismo que yo?" pegunto la niña con brillo en los ojos.

Tsunade estaba en la cocina, estaba preparando ramen, recordaba que unos de los antojos de Kushina eran ramen, por lo que pensó que tal vez le gustaba y no se equivoco al girar y ver a los niños sentado esperando el desayuno.

"No lo digáis, vuestra comida favorita es el Ramen" hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa dejando el desayuno en la mesa.

"SIIII" gritaron feliz los niños antes de empezar a comer su comida favorita.

"Cuando terminéis de comer, daremos una vuelta por la aldea" ve como los niños dejan de comer y mira preocupado entre ellos confundiendo a la sannin "¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

"Aun no es seguro para nosotros" contesto Naruko algo asustada.

"los aldeanos podría volver a seguirnos" siguió Naruto tristemente.

"Conmigo no pasara nada, lo prometo" hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

Al terminar el desayuno, los niños fueron a visitar varias tiendas. Tsunade no tenía preparado la casa para dar cobijo a dos niños, por eso le faltabas cosas, lo que no esperaba la Sannin era la mirada de odios que daban los aldeanos, haciendo entender en parte porque su maestro lo puso a su cuidado, veía como los niños estaba detrás de ella muy pegados demostrando el miedo que tenia de los aldeanos, si Kushina estuviera viva más de un aldeano estaría en el hospital.

" _Espero que antes de que me vaya, mejoren las cosas_ " suspiro Tsunade por lo que veía.

Sin pensar nada más, Tsunade se paró de golpe llamando la atención de los aldeanos, parecía que había escuchado algo y sin decir nada mas fue directo a un aldeano que lo golpeo mandando por los aires, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

"Si alguien vuelve a decir esa palabra, no lo mando al hospital, lo mando al cementerio" grito la Sannin para que toda la ladea lo escuchara.

Más Tarde se veía como Tsunade y los niños estaba tomando uno baño juntos, Naruko estaba jugando con un patito de goma y cuando se aburrió salto sobre Tsunade ganando la risa de la mujer, mientras Naruto estaba en el otro lado de la bañera.

"¿Qué pasa hermano?" pregunto Naruko con curiosidad.

"Es...esto..." intentaba no mirar a Tsunade pero cuando giro levemente a ver su hermana, vio un poco a Tsunade provocando un gran sonrojo y volteara de nuevo.

"Hermano, no será que es la primera mujer que ves desnuda y está muerto de vergüenza" dijo Naruko burlándose de su hermano.

"Si fuera un niño, estaría en mi situación" salto Naruto enojado pero al hacerlo cae sobre los pechos de Tsunade, haciendo que le subiera los colores.

"Yo también voy" salto Naruko encima de Tsunade al ver su hermano.

"Hey que mis pechos no son almohadas" se quejo la Sannin pero aun sonreía.

Pasaron otros 4 años, en la oficina del Hokage, estaba Hiruzen y Kakashi hablando del último informe que había recibido del peligris.

"Desde que Tsunade está cuidando de los niños a enviado al hospital a unos 1.345 aldeanos y sin contar a Jiraiya cada vez que lo espía" suspiro el anciano algo agotado.

"la mayoría de los ataques eran de los primeros años" explico Kakashi tranquilamente "en este año solo a mandado a uno y este porque estaba borracho, por lo que no creo que pase nada malo cuando Tsunade-sama se vaya, ya que los niños están en la academia ninjas, aprenderá a defenderse" hablo el ninja copia.

"Por suerte para ellos, su generación no sabe nada del asunto, aunque me sorprende de que vuelva a ser Jounnin y deje el trabajo Anbu, Kakashi" hablo el anciano dando un suspiro con su pipa.

"Hay cosas que solo un Jounnin puede hacer, con vuestro permiso me voy" Salió Kakashi de la oficina.

En la casa de Tsunade, los tres se estaban bañando de nuevo, con la diferencia de que Tsunade y los niños llevaban toalla para cubrirse.

"Ya soy lo suficiente mayor para lavarme el pelo, ¡ttebayo!" replico Naruto intentando que la Sannin le dejara en paz, mientras Naruko lo miraba desde la bañera con una sonrisa.

"Mientras estéis a mi cuidado, tenéis que estar saludable y limpio" dijo Tsunade amablemente "o ¿quiere hacerme enfadar?" levanto el puño la mujer en modo de amenaza, haciendo que el niño se callara.

"Es raro somos gemelos pero mi pelo es liso, ¡ttebane!"" hablo Naruko jugando con su pelo que le llegaba a la cintura.

"Que va, si tu hermano fuera chica seria igual que tu y si tu fuera chico seria igual que a tu hermano, la pequeña diferencia que tenéis es porque sois del sexo diferentes" explico la Sannin terminado de lavar el pelo de Naruto "Te toca" sonrió Tsunade a la niña uzumaki para lavar su pelo "tiene _el mismo tipo de pelo de Kushina pero del color de tu padre_ " pensó la sannin lavando el pelo de Naruko.

Al día siguiente Tsunade estaba jugando las cartas con una amiga, mientras los gemelos Uzumaki estaban entrenando.

"Bushi not jutsu" gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

Al disiparse el humo se veía a los bushi en el suelo sin apena color y deformados, provocando que los gemelos empezara a soltar maldiciones.

"Maldición no nos sale, ¡ttebane!" grito Naruko su mala fuerte.

"¿Dónde nos equivocamos?, ¡ttebayo!" siguió Naruto igual de enojado.

" _Se parecen a su padre pero en actitud es como su madre_ " pensó Tsunade mirando a los niños antes de coger una carta "maldición volví a perder" hablo la sannin dejando las cartas en la mesa, mientras su amiga sonreía por su victoria.

La sannin y los dos uzumaki dieron una vuelta por la aldea, la gente que veía no se metían con ellos pero aun lo miraban con odio, para los gemelos no le dio mucha importancia ya que tenía pensado una cuantas cosas y era hacerle varias travesura, pero antes de hacerlo se lo decían a la sannin para dar el visto bueno.

"Tsunadene-chan ¿Por qué nos falla el bushi not jutsu?" pregunto Naruko mirando su plato de ramen ante de empezar a devorarlo con fiereza.

"Eso, eso nee-chan tu como ninja medico debería saberlo" hablo Naruto antes de empezar a devorar su plato

"Falláis por el mal control de chakra" hablo Tsunade claramente.

"Solo eso" dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

"Pues mejoraremos para aprobar el próximo examen, que será dentro de 3 meses, ¡ttebane!" Señalo Naruko a la sannin con los palillos antes de volver a comer.

"Le enseñaremos a los aldeanos a reconocernos, ¡ttebayo!" siguió Naruto por su hermana.

"Ya veo, suerte en el examen" Tsunade acaricio a los niños con ternura " _en 3 meses me iré de Konoha, ya que Shisune habrá terminado sus prácticas_ " pensó la Sannin empezando a comer

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses, llegando el día del examen, los gemelos Uzumaki se levantaron con alegría pero no lo duraría lo suficiente al ver que no había nadie en la casa.

"Tsunadene-chan" llamo Naruko sin mucho éxito "¿está en su habitación?" preguntó Naruko a su hermano que acaba de llegar a la habitación.

"No, pero no han dejado una nota" dejo Naruto la nota a su hermana y esta lo leyó.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Nota del Autor** : antes de nada, este es mi primer Fanfics de naruto que pensaba publicar en Fanfiction, pero cambie de idea y publique el renacer del clan Uzumaki y como sabéis este capítulo es el comienzo, pero no se continuaran hasta que acabe el fics de renacer del clan Uzumaki, cuando acabe, pediré cual fics comenzar, si lo público ahora es para que la gente lo lea y decida cuál de los tres que publique, sea la siguiente en continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Debido por la repentina salida de Tsunade, Naruto y Naruko suspendieron el examen gennin, haciendo que estuviera hasta la edad de 12 años en la académica ninja.

Un día en el amanecer de Konoha, los aldeanos descubrieron que había pintado la cara de los hokages, no muy lejos se veían como dos niños rubios eran perseguidos por ninjas por sus travesuras cuando, un rápido movimiento se ocultó en la pared, haciendo que los ninjas pasara por alto.

"¡qué buenos somos!, ¡dattebayo!" hablo Naruto entusiasmado.

"¿esos son ninja de élite?, dattebane" miro Naruko a los dos ninjas a los lejos.

Sin que los dos Uzumaki supieran, Iruka se puso detrás de ellos, tomo aire antes de gritar, al soltar su grito asustaron a los dos niños que rápidamente fueron atrapado, de vuelta a la clases fueron regañados por su sensei, pero los gemelos ignoraron su sermón enfadando a Iruka.

"Toda la clase examen del henge" dijo Iruka enojado.

Toda la clase hicieron el henge, solo tocaba Naruko y Naruto, por algún motivo parecía que la niña estaba nerviosa, llamando la atención de su sensei.

"Henge" grito Naruto transformándose en una bella mujer rubia de dos coleta completamente sexy y desnuda si no fuera por el humo que había por el medio, provocando a Iruka diera un salto hacían atrás soltando sangre por la nariz y los chicos plenamente sonrojados y ganando la ira de las chicas "esta técnica es Sexy not jutsu, Dattebayo" hablo Naruto felizmente.

"Idiota, no invente estupideces" grito Iruka enojado.

"Me toca" dijo Naruko utilizando la técnica sexy not jutsu, provocando el sonrojo de la chica y haciendo que los chicos dieran arcada.

"hermana ¿qué haces?, dattebayo" dijo Naruto avergonzado.

"te lo buscaste, dattebane" respondió Naruko enojada.

"a callar" apareció Iruka dando un zape a los gemelos.

Al rato se veía a Naruko y Naruto limpiando el monumento de los Hokages, Iruka vigilaba para que cumpliera dicha función, pero al ver lo desanimado que estaban los gemelos decidieron invitar al ramen, haciendo que los Uzumaki sonriera alegremente.

Al terminar de limpiar, Iruka cumplió con su parte llevando a los niños a tomar ramen, al cabo de 5 minutos comiendo su sensei, pregunto el motivo de porque había hecho esto.

"Porque nosotros seremos Hokage, ttebayo" hablo naruto muy seguro

"Para que nos reconozca nuestra existencia y fuerza, ttebane" siguió Naruko por su hermano.

" _Si que está coordinado_ " sonrió el sensei al ver el entusiasmo de los gemelos.

Al día siguiente toda la clase estaba atenta, era el examen final para la graduación y estaba atento para ver cuál era la prueba, cuando Iruka apareció ordenando algo de silencio.

"El examen final es el Bushi not jutus" hablo Iruka tranquilamente

" _No ese no, dattebayo_ " puso sus manos en sus mejilla.

" _es la peor técnica que nos sale, dattebane_ " apoyo su frente contra la mesa abatida.

Al rato, veía como Naruto esperaba en la puerta, su hermana estaba dentro haciendo la prueba, al salir vio como no mostro su mirada, dando a entender que no había aprobado.

" _Pienso aprobar por mi hermana, dattebayo_ " pensó el rubio entrando con la cabeza alta.

Al entrar pudo ver a Iruka y Mizuki que eran los examinadores, Naruto ejecuto la técnica haciendo que un clon saliera a lado suya, pero con la diferencia de que estaba en el suelo tirado y sin apena color.

"¡suspendido!" grito Iruka enojado.

"es su tercera vez, además creo un clon, podríamos aprobarle" miro Mizuki tranquilamente.

"No puedo, lo de su clase crearon al menos dos, además no es justo que su hermana no aprobara cuando a dado el mismo resultado que su hermano" respondió seriamente el profesor.

Más tarde todo el mundo estaba en el patio celebrando la graduación con sus padres, menos dos niños rubios que estaban en el columpio mirando tristemente, cuando dos mujeres notaron su presencia.

"Mira esos niños" hablo una de pelo largo.

"Si, son los niños, son los únicos que han suspendido" respondió su amiga de pelo corto

"Eso es bueno" volvió hablar la primera mujer.

"Ellos no deberían convertirse en ninjas" miro con odio a los dos niños "Ya que ellos…"

"Shhhhhhhh recuerda que no podemos hablar de eso" salto la mujer de pelo corto levemente preocupada.

Sin más los gemelos Uzumaki fueron del lugar, sin darse cuenta que era observado por Iruka y por el tercer Hokage. Caminando por la calle los rubios se toparon con Mizuki que quería hablar con ellos.

"no tenga en cuenta a Iruka, es una persona seria que perdió sus padres a temprana edad y se tuvo que criar solo" explico el sensei tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué se mete con nosotros?" pregunto Naruto mientras su hermana afirmaba con la cabeza.

"Tal vez se vea a sí mismo en vosotros y por eso quiere que seáis fuertes, ya que vosotros sabéis el significado de no tener padres"

"pero nosotros queríamos aprobar" aclaro Naruko tristemente.

"hay una forma" sonrió Misuki llamando la atención de los gemelos.

Paso el tiempo llegando la noche, los gemelos entraron en la casa de los Hokage para robar el pergamino prohibido, cuando Sabutori lo pillo, los gemelos utilizaron el sexy not jutsu, provocando el desmayo del anciano.

"Aquí esta, dattebayo" sonrió Naruto felizmente, pero nota como su hermana estaba deprimida "hermana no te ponga triste" miro preocupado el niño.

"¿Cómo quiere que no me ponga triste?, he utilizado tu versión sexy not jutsu lo que significa que era como si estuviera desnuda a los 16 años, dattebane" soltó naruko con ríos de lagrimas.

"aun no tiene pecho, ni trasero para saberlo, dattebayo" lo que no sabía Naruto que esas palabras provocaría la ira de su hermana en ese instante.

Después del robo, todo el mundo estaban buscando a los gemelos, lo que no sabían es que estaba escondido en el bosque practicando, cuando Iruka al fin lo encontró.

"¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí los dos?" dijo Iruka agotado por la caminata _"¿Por qué naruto tiene un chichón en la cabeza?"_ pensó el hombre al ver la lesión del rubio y la cara de enojada de su alumna.

"Nos dijo Misuki que si cogíamos el pergamino y aprendemos una técnica nos aprobara" respondió Naruto con el pergamino en mano.

"¿Fue Misuki-sensei?" miro sorprendido al descubrir lo que pasaba.

"si, también nos dijo este lugar" hablo Naruko no muy convencida porque intuía que algo raro pasaba al ver la cara de su sensei.

Antes que algunos de los niños dijera algo más, Iruka empujo a los gemelos para salvar de una lluvia de Kunai, recibiendo él el ataque.

"Vaya no me esperaba aquí Iruka" hablo Misuki sonriendo "dame el pergamino"

"¿he? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

" _hemos sido utilizado por el_ " pensó Naruko tristemente.

"Naruto, Naruko pase lo que pase no entreguéis el pergamino" ordeno Iruka quitándose algunos kunais que estaba incrustado en su cuerpo.

"Naruto, Naruko no hay sentido en mantener el secreto por más tiempo" miro seriamente a los dos niños

"No, no se lo digas Misuki" grito Iruka asustado

"hace doce años, en el ataque del kyuubi se creó una norma" siguió ignorando a su amigo.

"¿Cuál norma?" pregunto Naruto intrigado

"que vosotras soy el Kyuubi, por eso toda la gente os odia" sonrió maléficamente el peligris

"maldición" grito Naruto con rabia.

"no es verdad, dattebane" dijo la niña sin apena creérselo.

"POR ESO NADIE OS QUIERE" lanzo Misuki un shuriken de gran tamaño hacia los gemelos.

En el momento que lanzo, Naruko supo que iba a por su hermano, sin pensárselo abrazo para protegerlo y cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero no llego, al mirar vio que fue su sensei Iruka, este estaba llorando al darse cuenta de lo que sufría los niños pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Naruto salió corriendo y su hermana detrás.

Iruka saltaba de árbol en árbol, buscando a los gemelos, cuando lo diviso los gemelos atacaron sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Cómo sabias que no era Iruka?" pregunto Misuki rompiendo el Henge..

"Porque soy yo" dijo Iruka quitando también su henge, mientras su clon con el aspecto de naruko desapareció.

"¿Por qué lo proteges?" pregunto Misuki sin entender nada.

"no puedo dejarte el pergamino en tus manos" respondió Iruka sin pensarlo.

"Eres un idiota, esos gemelos y yo somos iguales, con el poder del pergamino puede hacer cualquier cosa" señalo a su contrincante muy seguro de sus palabras.

"No me hagas reír" respondió otra vez.

"El kyuubi no dudaría en utilizar el poder del pergamino" miro el peligris sin cambiar su mirada de superioridad, lo que no sabía es que Naruto y Naruko estaban observándolo.

"Es verdad" respondió Iruka ganando al tristeza de los gemelos "pero eso sería el Kyuubi, pero Naruko y Naruto es diferente, ha sufrido un gran dolor en el corazón, ellos no son el kyuubi solo son ciudadanos de la villa de Konoha y mis preciados alumnos" respondió el sensei sabiendo que no iba a salir con vida.

"He cambado de opinión, te matare a ti primero" hablo recogiendo su otro Shuriken gigante.

Sin decid nada mas Misuki se lanzó contra Iruka para acabar con él, pero fue impedido por Naruto, cuando Misuki se volvió a poner de pie comprobó que solo estaba el chico.

"No vuelva a tocar a Iruka o te mato" miro Naruto completamente enojado.

"jajaja ¿qué me va a hacer?" en el acto noto como algo golpeaba en su entrepierna, al mirar detrás suya comprobó que era Naruko que había dado una patada a su entrepierna, haciendo que callera de rodilla y tapándose su parte nobles.

" _Eso me dolió asta a mi_ " pensó Naruto y Iruka al mismo tiempo.

"Maldita mocosa, voy acabar contigo junto con su hermano" agarro Misuki la cabeza de la rubia.

"Eso no será tan fácil, Dattebane" hizo un sello igual que Naruto al ver como su hermana estaba en peligro.

"¡Kage bushi not jutsu!" gritaron Naruto y Naruko llenado el bosque de clones.

Al cabo de 5 minutos se veía a Misuki en el suelo completamente derrotado y golpeado, mientras los gemelos saltaban de alegría al vencer a un ninja por primera vez.

"Naruto, Naruko ven un momento aquí" dijo Iruka que apena podía moverse por las herirás "cierra los ojos los dos" los gemelos obedecieron sin entender mucho del tema "felicidades estáis aprobados los dos" hablo Iruka sin saber que los niños saltarían encima suyo completamente llorando de felicidad.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **OTAKUFire** : si lo pagaran caros esos aldeanos, solo dale tiempo XD

 **Zafir09** : gracias, ¿por qué no lo enseño el kage bushin?, Fácil es porque el examen pide bushin, no Kage bushin por eso Tsunade no lo enseño.

 **Joker-san** : si tiene razón, no hay (al menos en español que yo sepa) con esa idea


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

Naruto y Naruko estaba entregando sus datos para la formación ninja cuando el tercer Hokage negó en aceptar la foto, como venganza los gemelos pensaba utilizar el sexy not jutsu., cuando un pequeño niño apareció desafiando al anciano, pero con la mala suerte que tropezó.

"vosotros me habéis puesto una trampa" salto el niño enojado

"¿está bien señorito? Os informo que no hay ninguna trampa" apareció el tutor del niño que llevaba gafas de sol.

"No tengo culpa que tropezara, dattebayo" hablo Naruto agarrando al niño enojado.

"además ¿Cómo sabíamos que iba a venir?, dattebane" pregunto la niña sin entender porque tenía la culpa.

"Suelta Naruto, ese es el nieto del Tercer hokage" hablo de nuevo el hombre.

" _Se paralizara como todo el mundo, como mi tutor Ebisu_ " pensó el niño con una sonrisa "no tiene agallas de pegarme" grito desafiando sin darse cuenta con quien se metía.

"a mí que me importa, atontado" Naruto le dio un zape en la nuca del niño pequeño.

"niño mimado" hablo Naruko de tal forma que asustaría al niño si estuviera consciente en ese momento.

Más tarde, Naruko caminaba tranquilamente, mientras Naruto miraba de reojo hacia atrás, veía como el niño nuevo le perseguía.

"¿Qué hacernos?" pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"se cansara, Dattebane" hablo su hermana mirando algo en una tienda.

"lleva 1 hora siguiéndonos, dattebayo" hablo su hermano levemente enojado.

"Ok, tu ganas, pregunta lo que quiere" respondió Naruko sin mucha importancia.

"Tu, deja de seguirnos" se quedo de piedra los gemelos al ver que el niño había cogido al revés la manta para ocultarse en la pared.

"Je como me esperaba, ha sido capaz de ver mi disfraz" hablo tranquilamente el pequeño niño.

"¡eso se ve a medio kilómetro, Dattebayo/ne!" gritaron los uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

"Quiero que me enseñe la famosa técnica erótica que venció al viejo hokage, jefe, jefa" dijo mirando a los dos uzumakis.

En donde estaba el Hokage, estaba pensando él porque de los ataque de su nieto, pero aun estaba más preocupado porque había ido detrás de los gemelos Uzumakis.

"¿Dónde está el señor Konohamaru?" pregunto el tutor preocupado.

"se fue detrás de Naruto Ebusi" respondió el anciano dando un suspiro.

"maldición eso es una emergencia tengo que encontrarlo" salio corriendo el jounnin

De vuelta, Naruko miraba al lado de su hermano al nuevo pupilo que tenia, aun no entendía para que quería esa técnica y sabía muy bien que su hermano también tenía esa pregunta.

"el secreto está en concentrarse en la curvas" hablo naruto seriamente pero al ver como Konohamaru se transformaba en una gorda miro a su hermana "hermana podría enseñar cómo son las curva de una chica" pregunto el rubio inocentemente.

"¿quiere que me desnude?, dattebane" pregunto la rubia con un aura aterrador, asustando a su hermano y su pupilo.

"solo tiene que enseñar las líneas que tiene una bella mujer como tú, no es necesario que te quite la ropa interior" respondió Naruto completamente asustado.

"¡utiliza el sexy not jutsu, dattebane!" Grito la rubia alejándose un poco y sentándose debajo de un árbol echando humos por el enojo.

"¿pero no me decía que no utilizara el sexy not jutsu?, Dattebayo" murmuro el rubio sin entender nada a su hermana.

Los chicos decidieron parar un poco, Naruto quería saber el motivo de Konohamaru por aprender la técnica, al descubrir que quería ganar el viejo para que la gente le reconozca y le llame por su nombre, Naruto lo miro seriamente.

"Idiota no hay camino fácil, si quiere el título de Hokage, primero tendrá que derrotarme" hablo Naruto seriamente

"Y después a mi" intervino Naruko apareciendo tranquilamente entre los dos

"¿no estaba enojada?" pregunto el rubio al ver a su hermana.

"Un poco, pero ahora tenemos visita" dijo Naruko señalando a Ebusi que acabada de aparecer.

"Señorito volvamos a casa" miro fríamente a los gemelos Uzumaki.

"No quiero, transformación" Konohamaru había conseguido transformase en una bella mujer "Toma sexy not jutsu" pero ve como Ebusi no cae desmayado "¿he? Porque no funciona" miro el niño confundido.

"Yo soy un caballero, no caeré ante una técnica tan sucia" dijo el tutor enojado y agarro la bufanda de su alumno para llevárselos "vámonos, si te queda con este animal te pegara la vulgaridad, además mis métodos son los mas rápidos para llegar a ser Hokage"

"Kage bushi not jutsus" aparecieron varios clones de Naruko y Naruto alrededor del recién llegado.

"increíble" miro Konohamaru impresionado.

"Soy un ninja de élite, no soy tan débil como Misuki" hablo tranquilamente el ninja, pero noto el leve rubor de la rubia.

"Henge" gritaron todos los clones confundiendo a Ebusi.

Al disipar el humo, todo los clones y originales estaba con el sexy not jutsu, sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron contra su enemigo, provocando un salto dejando un hilo de sangre por el camino.

"eso lo llamo harem not jutsu" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿ _Por qué tengo que hacer esto?, dattebane_ " miro de lado la rubia abatida.

"Porque no he podido vencer a mi tutor, Yo quiero un nombre y que me respecte por mi fuerza, ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo ahora?" grito Konohamaru cuando Naruko le da un capo en la cabeza.

"No es tan fácil, energúmeno" respondió la rubia enojada.

"es verdad, va a tener que sufrir, tener que enfrentarse a tus dudas y inseguridades, yo conseguir que uno me reconociera y me costó muchísimo, por eso te puedo decir una cosa" miro a Naruto de reojo a su hermana.

"Para tener el título de Hokage, no hay ningún camino fácil" dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, ya no eres mi jefe y jefa, ahora somos rivales" sonrió Konohamaru, haciendo que los gemelos le devolviera la sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó felizmente, era el día en que era nombrado oficialmente gennin, se levanto rápido para lavarse, vestirse y desayunar , cuando salió a la sala encontró a su hermana ya vestida y listo para desayunar.

"los nervios ¿verdad?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

"solo llevo 5 minutos antes que tu, hermano" respondió su hermana sonriendo levemente.

"¿Qué vas a desayunar?" volvió a preguntar su hermano.

"Yo, un zumo de naranja y una tostada de mermelada de fresa, Dattebane" hablo entusiasmada la chica.

"Entonces, leche y una tostada de mantequilla, Dattebayo" miro en la nevera para coger la leche.

Al terminar de desayuno se dirigieron a la academia, sus compañeros se sorprendieron al ver a los gemelos Uzumaki, y más las chicas al ver como estaba al lado del Uchiha y todavía más cuando llegaron dos chicas en la sala.

" _Sakura-chan tan linda como siempre_ " pensó Naruto con una sonrisa

" _No entiendo nada_ " suspiro Naruko al ver su hermano en cómo se fijaba en la peli rosa y noto como una chica pelo azul oscuro miraba tristemente llamando la atención de la rubia.

"Tu déjame sentarme aquí" ordeno Sakura, alegrando al rubio, mientras su hermana se enojaba levemente por el tono que dio a su hermano "Quiero sentarme al lado de Sasuke-kun" como acabo de hablar el rubio miro al suelo deprimido, haciendo que el enojo de Naruko aumentara.

"Estamos ante que tu frentucha, no te da derecho a tratar así a mi hermano" salto Naruko enojada de verdad.

"¿Quién mando a hablar? Además tu deja de ir detrás de él" señalo Sakura acusando con el dedo, mientras los fangirls estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Cómo? A mí no me interesa a un amargado de la vida" hablo Naruko ya no enojada, si no furiosa.

"¡¿Nani?! Tiene que ser tan idiota como su hermano, para no ver lo fabuloso que es Sasuke-kun" miro sorprendida la peli rosa.

"yo no soy la única que no le interesa a ese amargado" grito Naruko igual que la otra chica.

"Dime uno y me callare" desafío la Haruno pensando que todos pensaban igual que ella.

"La hyuuga" respondió tranquilamente la Uzumaki, mientras la nombraba daba un leve brinco porque no esperaba que fuera ella.

"Hinata-chan dile a esta tonta que Sasuke-kun es tan fabuloso y Naruto es un idiota" hablo la Haruno esperando

"….."Se quedo mirando unos segundo al Uchiha "lo..lo siento" hablo la hyuuga levemente sonrojada, ganando una sonrisa la Haruno "n…no pi..pienso igual que tu Sakura-chan" dijo lo último.

"¡¿Nani?!" dijeron toda la clase, al ver que no solo la Uzumaki, si no la Hyuuga no le gustaba al Uchiha.

" _Lo sabía, Hyuuga-chan le agrada a mi hermano, pero ¿porque?_ " pensó Naruko levemente pensativa, cuando noto a su hermano en la mesa delante del Uchiha.

Por un movimiento de unos de los chicos, Naruto beso accidentalmente al Uchiha, haciendo que toda la chica quisiera matar a Naruto, mientras una peli azul quería estar en la posición del Uchiha, Naruto seguía escupiendo cuando miro a su hermana.

"Hermana ayúdame en borrar esta sensación "hablo Naruto acercándose a su hermana, sin saber lo que significaba esas palabras.

"Ni se te ocurra, Dattebane" hablo Naruko sonrojada y poniendo los brazo en cruz a la altura de su cara "no pienso darte un beso, para eso que te de la Hyuuga, Dattebane" enojada señalo levemente a la chica sin que su rubor desapareciera.

Lo que no sabía es que Hinata había escuchado, al pensar que podía tener un beso del chico que admiraba se desmayo completamente roja, de su cabeza podía notar cómo salía levemente un hilillo de humo.

" _Puede ser_ " se veía como Naruko sonreía maléficamente al darse cuenta de esa nota pero tenía que asegurarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero tuvo que volver a la realidad, ya que las chicas querían matar a su hermano y eso no lo permitiría, su hermano no tenia culpa de que un chico le empujara y accidentalmente besara a otro chico, al pensar de esa forma pensó que debería coger a su hermano y que besara a la Hyuuga mientras esta aun estaba inconsciente, el problema es que si no fuera lo que pensaba, podría crear un problema mayor, cuando pensó en actuar vio ya su hermano con varios moretones y chichones, provocando que diera un respingo y fue al lado de su hermano.

"Lo siento, me distraje en buscar una solución, Dattebane" hablo Naruko juntando su manos para disculparse.

"¿solución a qué?" miro Naruto de reojo a su hermana.

"Al beso del Uchiha" murmuro bajo la Uzumaki, pero noto como las chicas miraban con odio a su hermano " _pero si apena he levantado la voz_ " pensó Naruko levemente asustada al mirar la ira de las fangirls.

Antes que nadie hablara, entro Iruka y miro confundido el estado de Naruto pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo de sensei, que consistía en dar un discurso y asignar a cada uno un grupo y su nuevo sensei.

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choujin Akimichi, será el equipo 10, su sensei lo espera afuera, para el equipo 7 esta Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" salto Naruto felizmente, mientras Sakura sentía una puñalada en la espalda, con Naruko miraba de mala gana a la chica, "Sasuke Uchiha" provoco que Sakura saltara de alegría, mientras Naruto era el que se sentía con un puñal en la espalda, con Naruko solo gruñía porque significaba que se quedaba fuera "Y Naruko Uzumaki" toda la clase estaba sorprendido igual que la rubia, eso significaba un grupo de 4 gennin y eso era anormal, pero decidió preguntar al terminar de dar la lista de equipo "y por ultimo equipo 8, está formado por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Unuzuka y Shino Aburame" se veía como la Hyuga estaba levemente triste volviendo a llamar la atención de Naruko.

"Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué somos cuatro?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"Eso eso, porque me toco con el Teme, Dattebayo" dijo Naruto señalando al Uchiha.

"No llame Teme, Baka" intento dar un golpe la Haruno pero Naruko lo paro.

"Oye, no hace falta que pegue a mi hermano por la buena, yo no te pego por cada error que cometes, Dattebane" hablo Naruko enojada, lo que no sabía la rubia es que su pupila se afino asustando a la Haruno.

"Es un caso único, por que vosotros tenéis la nota más baja de toda la clase y para equilibrar tenéis que estar juntos los dos Uzumaki y con el que mejor nota tiene" señala Iruka a Sasuke "y quien es más inteligente" señala a Sakura.

"Pero…." Es tapada la boca del rubio por su hermana "¿Por qué me paras? Dattebayo"

"Si sigue con esto uno de nosotros saldrá del equipo, ¿quiere que nos separe? Dattebane" susurro Naruko para que solo ellos los escuchara, pero Iruka lo escuchaba por muy poco dando una sonrisa.

" _Si esos dos se quedan junto estaré más tranquilo_ " pensó Iruka mirando a los gemelos Uzumaki.

"Está bien acepto estar con él Teme" respondió Naruto de mala gana.

"Al fin el Baka dice algo lógico" hablo Sasuke tranquilamente, mientras Sakura estaba de acuerdo.

Esperaron una hora y sin rastro de su profesor, por lo que lo Uzumaki decidieron hacer una broma a su sensei por su tardía, dejando un borraron por parte de Naruto, mientras Naruko desapareció por un momento.

"¿Dónde está tu hermana?" pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

" _Eso eso, quiero ver qué tipo de broma planea_ " apareció Su hinner entusiasmada.

"Ya lo sabrá" se veía como el rubio daba una gran sonrisa.

"Como si un jouunin callera en una trampa así" murmuro tranquilo el Uchiha.

Cinco Minuto bastó para que Naruko apareciera con la misma sonrisa que su hermano y dos para que su sensei abriera la puerta para que le cayera el borrador en la cabeza.

"¿ _este es un Jouunin?_ " pensó Sasuke sin creérselo.

"Lo siento sensei intente pararlo" hablo Sakura avergonzada.

" _De puta madre_ " hablo su hinner con los pulgares arriba.

"jaja caíste, Dattebayo" respondió Naruto riéndose, igual que Naruko.

"Mi primera impresión es" los alumnos miro con interés en saber su opinión "Os odio" se veía como Naruko tenía una cuerda en la mano con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que el sensei mirara algo asustado.

"Eso es por llegar tarde vago" dijo Naruko tirando de la cuerda haciendo que callera un cubo de agua en la cabeza de peligris.

" _Al menos no es tan extremo como su madre, aun recuerdo cuando me cayó una roca, cuando era para el padre de Sasuke_ " pensó su sensei recordando sus bromas haciendo que tuviera un escalofrió.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **Zafir09:** el problema era Mizuki, no quería cambiar esa parte, por eso hice que suspendiera.

 **Joker-san** : pues espera lo que dirá a Kakashi y a Sasuke mas adelante XD

 **OTAKUFire** : pues un equipo de cuatro gennin, no sé si es repetido o no ese argumento.

 **Spark297** : bueno como Naruko y Naruto tiene pensamiento parecido no será difícil, además no dice que dos cabeza piensa mejor que una.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

El equipo 7 se fue al tejado por orden de su sensei, al llegar los gennin miraron al jounnin esperando cualquier orden.

"Bueno para empezar, ¿por qué no os presentáis?" pregunto el maestro a sus alumnos.

"¿Qué quiere saber?" pregunto Sakura confundida

"Pues por ejemplo, que os gusta y cuáles no, vuestro meta y vuestro hobby" contesto el peli gris tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no empieza tu?" hablo Naruko mirando al sensei seriamente.

"¿quien yo?, me llamo Hatake Kakashi, no pienso decir lo que me gusta o no, ¿sueño para el futuro? Y bueno tengo muchas aficiones" respondió Kakashi tranquilamente.

"Solo sabemos sus nombre" hablo Sakura a su compañero de equipo.

"eres soltero ¿verdad?" hablo Naruko seria, mientras Kakashi sentía una puñalada imaginaria por la espalda.

"Porque no empieza contigo" respondió Kakashi señalando a la chica rubia.

"Mi nombres es Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, no me gusta los mentirosos, mis hobby es gastar bromas y mi sueño es el mismo que mi hermano" señalo la rubia a su hermano para que siguiera.

"Mi nombres es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, no me gusta esperar los 3 minutos, mi hobby es gastar broma" sonrió felizmente el Uzumaki

" _¿No piensa otra cosa que gastar broma o ramen?_ Pensó su sensei levemente preocupado.

"Y nuestro sueño es convertirnos Hokage para que la gentes nos reconozca" hablo Naruto señalando su protector, mientras su hermana sonreía igualmente.

Miro Kakashi levemente sorprendido " _ha crecido de forma interesante_ "

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo muchas cosas que no me gusta y no hay nada que me guste en particular, no quiero utilizar la palabra sueño pero tengo la ambición de resucitar mi clan y matar cierta persona" dijo el Uchiha seriament.

" _vaya_ " pensó Sakura mirando de forma amorosa.

" _Mejor no haber dicho nada_ " pensó Naruto levemente inquieto.

"creo que tiene más difícil en resucitar tu clan que matar cierta persona" hablo la chica rubia tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué piensa en eso?" pregunto Sasuke confundido.

"ninguna chica desea producirse como conejos, bobo" respondió Naruko levemente sonrojada.

El Uchiha miro confundido, cuando pensaba preguntar el por qué, Kakashi lo corto.

"ahora la ultima de la chica" señalo a la Haruno el sensei del equipo 7

"mi nombres es Sakura Haruno, la cosa que más me gusta es…, bueno la persona que más me gusta es… y ¿tengo que decir mi sueño?" cada vez que Sakura paraba de hablar miraba de reojo al Uchiha "¡dios qué vergüenza!" Grito como fan que era "y lo que más odio es Naruto" se veía como el rubio quedo en shock mientras su hermana le daba palmaria en la espalda para animarlo.

"Ok, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana y por consejo no desayunéis" respondió Kakashi tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, el quipo 7 espero dos horas más de lo normal para el entrenamiento, por la culpa de Kakashi que llego tarde.

"¡LLEGA TARDE!" gritaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

"Me pedid por el camino de la vida" Respondió Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

"Por esas cosas está soltero" hablo Naruko, provocando una puñalada imaginaria a su sensei.

Después de que los ánimos se calmaran, Kakashi explico en qué consistía su entrenamiento, al terminar señalo los dos Cascabeles que tenía en la mano.

"haber si entiendo Kakashi-sensei, tenemos que conseguir un cascabel para poder comer y el que no consiga se quedara atado al poste mientras ven en como los demás comemos" miro Sakura levemente sorprendida.

"si y el peor de los casos volveréis a la academia" respondió Kakashi tranquilamente.

" _No, no quiero volver a la academia_ " pensaron Naruto/Naruko desesperados.

" _no quiero separarme de Sasuke-kun"_ se puso tensa la Haruno

" _eso no entra en mis planes"_ apretó Sasuse sus puños.

Kakashi dio la señal para empezar la prueba, el jounnin comprobó como los gennin escondieron cuando noto dos presencia a su lado, dando un suspiro.

"Tengamos una pelea limpia" grito Naruto con entusiasmo.

"¿desde cuándo un ninja juega limpio?" pregunto Naruko de repente confundida al pensar un poco.

"Yo que sé, lo dije para quedar chulo" respondió Naruto mirando a su hermana.

"¿vais a empezar?" pregunto Kakashi suspirando

"Calla solterón" grito Naruko haciendo aparecer otra vez el cuchillo imaginario en la espalda del peli gris.

Sin decir una palabra más los gemelos corrieron contra su sensei, pero pararon de golpe al notar como sacaba algo del bolsillo y para su sorpresa fue un libro.

"¡Lo mato!" saltaron Naruko/Naruto completamente enojados.

Los gemelos empezaron a dar patadas puñetazos, arañazos, etc.. pero el jounnin limitaba a esquivar o bloquear sin apartar la mirada del libro, cuando Kakashi utilizo la técnica suprema de konoha, mil años de dolor en el trasero de Naruto mandando a volar al rio. Después de hacerlo Kakashi miro al contrincante que quedaba y se sorprendió al verlo de esa forma.

"pervertido" murmuro Naruko con las mejillas levemente encendidas, tapándose su trasero con las manos, haciendo que kakashi sintiera varias puñaladas imaginarias en su espalda.

En ese momento Sasuke ataco pensando que su sensei había bajado la guardia, pero para su sorprenda se transformó en un tronco, fallando su ataque.

Naruko se fue junto con su hermano, este murmuraba maldiciones y tocándose levemente el trasero.

"¿está bien?" pregunto Naruko preocupada.

"Si, ¿Qué podemos hacer hermana? Es fuerte" vio algo brillante en el suelo "Mira un cascabel" corrió Naruto ilusionado a cogerlo.

"hermano espera" corrió detrás de el por la razón que había experimentado algo parecido en el pasado "porque sentía que iba a pasar esto" miro la niña hacia arriba, al ver como su hermano estaba colgado de un árbol, suspiro antes de ir a ayudar a su hermano cuando cayó en una trampa acabando igual que su gemelo.

"Parece que Kakashi-sensei nos conoces muy bien, Dattebayo" digo Naruto haciendo un mohín

"Cállate, Dattebane" miro Naruko de mal humor.

Apareció Kakashi con el supuesto cascabel en la mano y miro a sus dos alumnos con el único ojo visible.

"no deberías caer en una trampa tan obvia" suspiro el jounnin "un ninja debe de mirar más allá de lo normal" aconsejo Kakashi a sus alumnos.

"Bájame y vera lo que es normal o no, Dattebane" respondió Naruko entrando en rager.

" _como se nota que es hija de Kushina_ " miro Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza ante de desaparecer en humo.

"¿Kage bushin?" hablaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y a los pocos segundos se rieron.

El original estaba peleando con Sasuke, pudo notar que era algo mejor por el simple hecho que no dejaba leer su libro, cuando decidió vencerlo con ninjutsu enterándolo en el suelo y en caso de Sakura lo dejo fuera de juego con genjutsu, al terminar pudieron ver cómo había Narutos/Narukos esperándolo para su segundo asalto.

"no está nada mal" guardo el libro por el motivo que eran 10 enemigos, cinco kage de Naruto y cinco kage de Naruko. Empezó la pelea kakashi esquivaba tranquilamente a los clones cuando alguien agarro al peli gris, vio que era un clon de Naruko y Naruto agarrando fuertemente.

"me voy a vengar por lo de antes" grito Naruto golpeando fuertemente, cuando de repente Kakashi se transformó en Naruto. "¿Nani?" pregunto Naruto confundido "¿Quién es Kakashi?" miro a los demás clones y empezaron a pelear entre ellos, mientras Naruko y sus clones se miraban entre ella y antes de pelear desactivo la técnica quedando solo la original confundiendo a la chica cuando una idea paso por su cabeza.

"hermano, ¿no recuerda la sustitución?" pregunto Naruko preocupada intentando ver las heridas de su hermano después de pelearse con sus propios clones.

"lo siento, en ese momento me dormí" confeso el rubio, haciendo suspirar a su hermana. "hermana mira lo que veo" señalo los bentos

"no es mala idea, Dattebane" sonrió Naruko ante la idea de su hermano

"¿Qué idea?" dijo Kakashi detrás de ellos, asustando a los gemelos.

Sonó el timbre y se reunieron los cuatros, los gemelos estaba atado por haber intentado comer, mientras los otro dos estaba a su lado sentado esperando la respuesta de su profesor.

"bueno no tenéis que preocuparos en volver a la academia" suspiraron los chicos ante la palabra del peli gris "porque no merecéis ser ninja" ante ese comentario Sasuke ataco a kakashi pero fue inmovilizado "vosotros no sabéis nada, lo importante es en trabajo en equipo" dijo Kakashi enojado " Sakura te preocupaste mas de Sasuke que estaba lejos que en Naruto y Naruko que estaba más cerca y no me digas que al ser dos no pasaba nada" la Haruno miro al suelo avergonzada "Sasuke, tu viste a tu compañeros como inútiles que solo te molestaría, Naruto y Naruko vuestro comportamiento pone en peligro al equipo o incluso la misión, por ejemplo " saca un kunai y lo pone en el cuello de Sasuke "Sakura mata a Naruto y Naruko " los gemelos temblaron por el temor de que Sakura fuera capaz de cumplir con la orden, pero suspiraron al ver como Kakashi soltaba el uchiha y fue a mirar a la piedra negra.

"aquí esta gravaron los nombre de los héroes" dijo tocando levemente la piedra con tristeza, llamando la atención de Naruko.

"genial, genial quiero ser un héroe como ellos" gritaba el rubio alegremente sin saber nada.

"Cállate, Dattebane" murmuro Naruko mirando a un lado porque vio que algo andaba mal.

"son gente que murieron en la guerra" se ve como Naruto se calla y mira a un lado triste "os daré una oportunidad, pero no deis nada de comer a esos dos" se fue dejando solo a los genin.

Sasuke y Sakura comían tranquilamente, cuando escucharon el rugir de los estomago de los gemelos.

"Toma" dijo Sasuke dando algo de comer al rubio.

"Sasuke-kun si hace eso suspenderá" salto la Haruna preocupada.

"No siento kakashi, además será más eficaz si todos comemos todos" explico tranquilamente el Uchiha

"pero necesito que alguien me dé de comer" miro Naruto a la pelirosa.

"Sakura-san ¿me podría dar de comer?" intervino Naruko con una sonrisa fingida.

"con mucho gusto" Sakura sonrió igualmente a su compañera de equipo.

" _Menos mal no quería dar de comer al baka_ " pensó la Haruno con un suspiro.

" _Yo quería comer con Sakura-chan_ " tenía Naruto lagrima de cocodrilo.

" _Perdona hermano, pero esta no se va a fijar en ti_ " miro de reojo a su hermano gemelo.

Apareció Kakashi asustando a los gennin y cuando pensaba que iba a ser castigado, el jounnin sonrió "estáis aprobados" hablo el peli gris confundiendo a sus compañeros "En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria" explico tranquilamente "mañana el equipo 7 empezara hacer misiones" y empezó a ir juntos con sus alumnos.

"¡Genial!, ¡espera!, que alguien nos desate" imploro el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Así trata a una dama, no me entraña que sea soltero y el otro nunca podrá renacer a su clan con ese actitud" se pudo ver como dos cuchillos imaginario acababa en el jounnin y en el uchiha.

" _Debería pedir consejo en cómo dar en el clavo_ " pensó la Haruno , al ver como el peli gris estaba en el suelo haciendo circulo en el suelo al lado del Uchiha.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews.**

 **spark297 :** es verdad que es necesario esta parte, pero pronto empezara a ser algo distinto y no odio tanto a Sakura, si lo odiara mucho, haría que ella no pasara este examen y volviera en una aldeana y Sasuke se queda con otra que no fuera Sakura y lo restregara en su cara.

 **Zafir09** : si, ella será el que haga de cupido del NaruHina, ¿con quién se queda Naruko?, pues no lo había pensado, pero con Sasuke no, eso lo tengo clariiiiiiiiisiiiiiimo.

 **OTAKUFire** : si Kakashi y Sakura va a sufrir mucho con la gemela de Naruto, en este capítulo ha sufrido bastante Kakashi, creo que empezara a llegar temprano por no sufrir su ira XD.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : no lo quitare, pero algo pasara en el examen chuunin y Naruko no le gustara cierta cosa que hizo Sakura a Ino.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Al día siguiente al amanecer de Konoha, en la zona de entrenamiento, estaba el equipo 7 esperando a su sensei que llevaba media hora tarde.

"Maldición, llega tarde para nuestra primera misión, Dattebayo" salto Naruto enojado.

"Si iba a llegar tarde hubiera dormido un poco más" respondió Sakura con un leve bostezo.

"¿Por qué tiene sueño?, Dattebane" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"Porque ayer no pude dormir por la emoción" salto la Haruna felizmente mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

" _Podre conquistar a Sasuke-kun con mis habilidades en la misión de hoy_ " pensó el hinner de Sakura mostrando el verdadero motivo.

"Hnm" dijo Sasuke sin prestar atención a sus compañeros.

"Dime, ¿cómo será nuestro primera misión?, Dattebayo" hablo Naruto ilusionado con cierta idea.

"Naruto, en la academia explicaron cómo son las misiones, ¿estuviste escuchado?" pregunto Sakura levemente enojada.

"Creo que dijeron que se divide en S, A, B, C, D dependiendo de la dificultar" hablo Naruko inclinado levemente la cabeza intentado recodar la lección.

"Si, por lo tanto seguro será misiones de nivel D por ahora" respondo Sakura tranquilamente.

"¿No habla misiones de infiltración, ni salvar una princesa o por el estilo?" miro Naruto levemente decepcionado.

"Eso son misiones de tipo A o B" hablo Kakashi tranquilamente detrás de sus alumnos asustándolos.

"¡llega tarde!" Gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno resulta….." intento su sensei explicar el motivo de su tardanza pero Naruko lo callo.

"Kakashi-sensei calla y crece de una vez, Dattebane" dijo Naruko con un aura oscuro a su alrededor.

" _Da miedo_ " pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos por la misión" rio levemente Kakashi intentando calmar a la chica.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, cuando vieron que estaba de color verde y rosa, haciendo que Kakashi miraba a los dos gemelos Uzumaki y señalara a dicha obra esperando el motivo.

"Lo siento, Dattebane" se disculpó la chica con sinceridad.

"Estábamos tan nerviosos que tuvimos que hacer algo, Dattebayo" explico Naruto el motivo mientras se rascaba levemente la nuca.

" _Bueno al menos no inundó la torre y quedo pata arriba como hizo su madre_ " suspiro Kakashi y siguió adelante.

Al entrar a la sala de misiones, se encontraron con el Tercer Hokage e Iruka dando una sonrisa al grupo.

"Vuestra primer misión, ¿Cómo sentís?" preguntó El Hokage dando una leve calada a su pipa.

"Listo para la acción jiji, Dattebane/yo" saltaron los gemelos Uzumakis ganando la mirada de sus compañeros al ver su hiperactividad.

"Pues aquí tenéis vuestra primera misión de nivel D" Dijo dando el pergamino a Kakashi.

"O cuidar de un bebe de uno de los aldeanos" hablo Kakashi leyendo tranquilamente.

"¡¿he?!" salto Naruto, pero los demás también estaban sorprendidos por la misión.

"eso no es difícil, Dattebane" cruzo de brazo la rubia.

"Eso, eso es misión para…"siente la mirada de su hermana y Sakura "para canguros, Dattebayo" hablo levemente preocupado por la ira de esa dos chicas.

" _Tiene razón, eso no es una misión ninja_ " pensó Sasuke seriamente.

"Después de esta misión, tendréis que ayudar a una granja, a continuación con un pescador y..." hablo Iruka tranquilamente pero Naruto lo corto.

"Alto, ¿para qué sirve hacer esta misiones?, Dattebayo" dijo Naruto levemente enojado.

"conseguir experiencia" explico el Hokage tranquilamente.

"pero no son difíciles" respondió Naruto agachando la cabeza.

"Vamos" agarro Kakashi del cuello de la camiseta de Naruto, para empezar a caminar a la misión, mientras los demás lo seguían.

" _¿Qué experiencia sacaremos de cuidar de un bebe, Dattebane?"_ pensó Naruko confundida.

Quince Minutos después de la misión.

Se podía ver a los cuatros gennin tirado en el salón del cliente abatidos, habían podido dormir al bebe gracias a que Kakashi intervino, aunque no sabe cómo logro su sensei.

"Ese bebe es un diablillo, Dattebayo" murmuro Naruto sentado en el sofá.

"No me extraña que pida ayuda a un ninja" hablo Sakura sentada en el suelo y apoyando la cabeza en la mesita del salón.

"Hm" ni se molestó Sasuke en responder por lo agotado que estaba.

"Esta misión nos da paciencia y estar atento a lo imprevisto, Dattebane" hablo Naruko sentada en una silla completamente agotada.

"Buena observación" apareció Kakashi tranquilamente con él bebe y se lo da a Naruko, danto esta un gemido de angustia

"¿Ahora que quiere?" pregunto la chica cuando huele algo mal "No eso no, Dattebane" dijo Naruko con rio de lagrima en sus mejillas.

"A mí me tocó la última vez, Dattebayo" salto Naruto alejándose de su hermana.

"Si y se meo encima Dobe" salto Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"Cállate Teme" se puso enfrente para pelear pero Naruko se pone en medio de los dos.

"Ahora lo cambia tu, Dattebane, necesita experiencia cuando quiera renacer tu clan" dijo Naruko entregando él bebe al Uchiha.

" _completamente da miedo_ " pensaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar la misión, vio como la mujer daba gracia a Kakashi y los demás ignorando a los gemelos, Naruto al sentir como negaba su presencia intento decir algo pero su hermana lo para y niega con la cabeza.

"Vamos di adiós a los que te ha cuidado hoy" hablo la mujer tranquilamente.

El equipo 7 se acercó para despedirse del bebe, cuando llego el turno de los gemelos la mujer disponía alejarse de ellos e irse, pero de repente él bebe empezó a llorar sorprendiendo a la mujer, la madre intentaba calmarlo pero no podía cuando de repente los gemelos hicieron burlas haciendo que él bebe empezara a reírse, la madre al verlo se sorprendió y dio un suspiro dejando al bebe a la altura de los gemelos.

"mi hijo quiere despedirse de vosotros" hablo la mujer admitiendo su error.

"Es nor..." Naruto quería quejarse pero Kakashi lo impide y señala a su hermana.

Naruto pudo ver como Naruko se acercaba al bebe y le daba la mano, el bebe al verlo agarro con su diminuta mano el dedo de la chica sonriendo, haciendo que Naruko diera una sonrisa.

" _Ahora entiendo porque el abuelo Hokage prohibió sobre el asunto del Kyuubi"_ pensó Naruko sin dejar de sonreír " _Era para darnos una oportunidad a nuestra generación_ " acaricio con suavidad la mano del bebe.

Al terminar la misión del bebe, hicieron algunas más y así fue durante algunas semanas más, su última misión consistía en ayudar en una granja.

"Dios, esto no es emocionante, Dattebayo" protesto Naruto que estaba colocando el tablón para la valla.

"Deja de quejarte y sujétalo bien si no quiere que te dé, Dattebane" señalo su hermana el martillo que tenía la mano, demostrando que era ella quien se encargaba de fijar la tabla a la valla.

"Entiendo que estemos algo de falta de experiencia pero ya paso una semana y seguimos igual, Dattebayo" seguía protestando Naruto ganando una venita a su hermana pensando si debía darle un martillazo o no ya que llevaba varios días igual y ella no era muy buena en tener paciencia y había aguantado tanto porque era su hermano.

"Creo que una misión C no estaría tan mal" hablo Sakura de repente que estaba sacando la mala hierba del huerto.

"¿qué clase de misión son de tipo C?" pregunto Sasuke que estaba ayudando en llevar algunas verduras al carruaje para ser llevado al mercado.

"creo que la máxima dificultar que se encuentra con esa misión es contra ladrones o bandidos" contesto Sakura no muy segura de su información.

"Eso sería bueno, Dattebane" respondió felizmente Naruko clavando los clavos con facilidad con cuidado de no dar a su hermano.

"Si algo de acción,Datteba..¡HAY!" Naruto soltó la tabla al recibir un martillazo en su dedo.

"Eso te pasa por no está quieto, Dattebane" volvió Naruko a señalar a su hermano con el martillo ganando la risa de Sakura y Sasuke, ya que Naruko había avisado de ese posible accidente.

No muy lejos estaba Kakashi observando a sus alumnos, podía ver que había mejorado algo sus relaciones entre ellos, al menos se hablaban uno con el otro y de vez en cuando Naruto se peleaba con Sasuke y al rever pero aparte de esa pelea ocasionales, aún faltaba un poco su trabajo en equipo.

" _Tal vez una misión C pueda ayudar en ese aspecto_ " pensó Kakashi seriamente que cerro su libro y lo guardo. "lo pensare al ver cómo va con la misión de hoy" murmuro saliendo de su escondite y dirigiendo a su equipo.

Al terminar fueron cada uno a su casa a ducharse y comer algo, su sensei decía que su misión era la más difícil de tipo D, llamando la atención de su equipo, que fueron pronto cada uno a su casa esperando saber que era, al volver encontraron a Kakashi en la entrara de la Torre Hokage mirando el pergamino que contenía la misión.

"Kakasi sensei, ¿de qué se trata la misión?, Dattebayo" pregunto Naruto muy feliz de cambiar su rutina.

"de persecución y captura" respondió tranquilamente Kakashi, haciendo que Naruto saltara de alegría y Naruko sonriera de igual forma que su hermano.

"¿Quién es nuestro objetivo?" pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

"Tora" dijo Kakashi sonriendo al ver la cara de su equipo.

"¿Tora?" preguntó el equipo 7 confundidos.

"No recuerdo ningún ninja malvado con ese nombre" salto Naruto sin entender nada.

"tampoco sobre ladrones o bandidos" siguió Naruko sabiendo que algo no cuadraba.

"Tora es una mascota" respondió Kakashi se estaba divirtiendo al ver la cara de sus alumnos.

"¡¿HE?!" saltaron el equipo 7 sorprendido.

"¿Por qué dice que es el más difícil de nivel D?" pregunto Sasuke ante ese dato.

"Porque todo ninja empezó con esta misión, por lo tanto el gato ya tiene cierta experiencia en saber quién es su perseguidor" hablo el peli gris tranquilamente.

"pero Naruto-nisan y yo somos capaz de crear varias kage bushi, no veo lo difícil, Dattebane" miro confundida la rubia a su maestro.

"Ya lo sabréis cuando empecemos con la misión" hablo Kakashi señalando donde empezaría la misión.

Continuara…

* * *

 **NOTA:** perdona que no diera señales de vida, pero estoy ocupado (pensanba que en septiembre estaria algo tranquilo pero no fue asi, fue todo lo contrario), asta que las cosas se calme a mi alrededor no podre actualizar, incluso este capitulo que subo lo tenia hecho descde hace tiempo pero ni siquiera tenia tiempo para subirlo u.u


End file.
